Cartas grises
by AraShiba
Summary: AU - OOC. Un cuento corto de melancolía y arrepentimiento, utilizando a Ichigo y Uryuu como personajes principales.


**Buenas noches a todos los que leen! Hoy vuelvo con un pequeño cuento escrito hoy... No puedo decir que sea de terror, tampoco de suspenso. Realmente no encontré el género correcto para hacerlo, es más un cuento de melancolía y arrepentimiento.**

**Es otra AU bien OOC, así que con esto dicho, espero que les guste.**

**Bleach no es mio sino del maestro Tite-Kubo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Cartas grises

A mis queridas Karin y Yuzu Kurosaki

Kagamino, 20 de febrero de 1807.

Hermanas, me disculpo antes que nada por no haberles hecho saber palabra de mí. Es muy difícil hacerlo debido a los veinticinco kilómetros que nos separan, y por la poca predisposición de la gente de la penitenciaría enviarles mis notas.

Gracias a los esfuerzos del abogado que con nuestro padre han contratado, puedo afirmar que en breve estaré de regreso en casa, y podré abrazarlas y contarles de mis aventuras en India, o cómo es que terminé en prisión por un crimen que cometí… pero eso una vez que nos reencontremos. Apenas junte el dinero necesario trabajando en esta taberna, podré emprender el camino regreso a Karakura.

¿Recuerdan que en la carta anterior les contaba de mi soledad? Bueno, los primeros días de enero llegó un compañero a la celda. La primera semana no emitía sonido, pero con el tiempo fue teniendo actitudes gentiles para conmigo. Comenzó por sentarse a mi lado cada vez que nos servían el almuerzo o la cena, y con el correr de los días comenzó a oír cada una de las historias que tenía para contarle.

Sin embargo, algo no le permitía hablar. Su semblante era gris, y se ocultaba detrás del reflejo de sus lentes. Seguramente haya sido un hombre muy buen mozo en sus años más jóvenes, pero algo le había sucedido.

Por lo general, miraba hacia el suelo, y al momento de hablar no acostumbraba a ver a nadie a los ojos.

Esa actitud tenía el poder de inquietarme; tenía ganas de ayudarlo, de sacarle una palabra para luego llenar ese hueco con una de aliento.

Poco a poco comencé a intentar hacerlo hablar, que comparta conmigo algún vago recuerdo, no importaba realmente cuál fuera. Comenzó diciéndome que no era digno de mi palabra, que viviera con una sonrisa y haga el bien. Su palabra no daba esperanza de ningún tipo, sólo decía por lo bajo que él no había seguido su propio consejo.

Hace tres días ocurrió algo inesperado. Un guardia se lo llevó apenas se asomaron los primeros rayos del sol, sin mediar explicación. Desde aquel día no he vuelto a verlo, ni tampoco a oírlo. Ese mismo jueves 17 grité su nombre hasta el cansancio, pero no obtuve respuesta. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que seguramente, él ya había encontrado el descanso eterno al mal que lo aquejaba.

Esa misma noche, uno de los guardias me hizo una señal con la mano. Era alto, musculoso, con un semblante calmado, completamente contrario al resto de los oficiales que trabajaban en el lugar. Me llamó y deslizó por debajo de las rejas un pequeño sobre. Para no comprometerlo, debí fingir que nada sucedía. ¡Si supieran qué palabras había allí escritas! Les transcribiré algunas citas para compartir un poco de esta historia, a modo de adelanto:

_17 de febrero de 1807_

_A Ichigo Kurosaki, mi compañero._

_¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy? ¿En qué me he convertido...? Las tres anteriores son preguntas para las que no tengo aún una respuesta convincente. Intento creer que soy lo que dice la gente, la persona que dice mi partida de nacimiento; y no lo que se murmura dentro de los muros de ésta pequeña ciudad. No puedo dar mi nombre, estoy harto de mentirme. No considero humano a ninguna persona que haya cometido actos tan viles como los que cometí yo... Me señalan y hablan a mis espaldas, y aunque todavía no logro arrepentirme del todo comencé con un duro proceso de auto-flagelación. ¿Por qué arrepentirse del pasado si lo hecho, hecho está? ¿Para qué volver a abrir las heridas si sé que las mías nunca van a sanar? Se cree que alguien como yo sí merece un gran castigo, y no un descanso eterno._

_Mi imagen es perfectamente humana, pero un vacío con el que lidio desde pequeño me convirtió en un monstruo sin escrúpulos. Falta poco para que me libere de la miseria en la que estoy hundido... Para liberarme del asco que me causo._

_Es por eso que hoy lo dejo asentado en papel, y que te sirva de ejemplo, querido compañero; ya que lo mío, no fue de ninguna manera la mejor salida._

_Te contaré vagamente cómo transcurrió mi infancia. Cuando tenía cinco años, mi madre fue borrada de mi vida por la enfermedad de la época... Llegan a mi mente tardes en casa de mi abuelo bebiendo té bajo una higuera. Estaba nublado, pero ambos éramos felices. Estos cortos recuerdos y algunos otros más son los únicos que pueden traerme una sonrisa._

_Mi padre, Ryuuken, nos abandonó a mi hermano y a mí - creo recordar - 3 años después de perder a mi madre. Haruto intentaba cumplir con el papel que mi progenitor ocupaba, y considero era frustrante para él, ya que sólo tenía unos pocos años más que yo._

_Una mañana vinieron a buscarnos, y nunca más lo vi._

_Crecí en ese infierno... Me casé y tuve hijos. Orihime era su nombre. La mujer más bella, sencilla y gentil que la vida pudo colocar en mi camino. Ella y los niños llenaron mi horrible mundo de colores, y sentí que de a poco renacía. El amor que me manifestaban me hacía vivir; pero el verdadero problema es que yo no podía amar a nadie. Había perdido la capacidad de amar, y sentía que periódicamente mi amada no era completamente dichosa, lo que me volvía agresivo conmigo mismo. Ellos no tenían culpa alguna de quién era yo, merecían plenitud, merecían estar lejos de mí._

_Regresando de del hospital en que trabajaba un mediodía para almorzar con mi familia, topé con unos ojos familiares. Volvieron a mi carne sensaciones desagradables que creí había olvidado... Era él. Mi padre. Ese ser que hizo tan miserable mi existencia, y me marcó hasta mi último día. Si fui infeliz, si necesité a mi familia, si no pude darle a mi esposa e hijos el afecto que merecían, ÉL era el culpable._

_Permanecí dos días en ayunas, y el resto de la semana trabajando arduamente, para intentar apartar esos sentimientos de mi memoria; pero no fue efectivo. Sentimientos de resentimiento invadieron cada una de las células de mi cuerpo y me dispuse a llevar a cabo una tarea que creí, me liberaría._

_La expectativa de poder deshacerme de aquel que nos hizo sufrir alguna vez me regocijaba profundamente, pero las ansias de venganza nunca llegan a puerto seguro... Se volvió una dulce y sádica adicción, completamente incontrolable. Mentir, estafar, lastimar... Era todo lo que hacía. Era peor hombre de lo que era antes de verlo. No pude luchar contra lo que me convirtieron._

_Ahora está amaneciendo, y dentro de poco me buscarán los carabineros. Mientras tanto dejo esto que considero, será leído como una historia, a mi buen compañero, que pudo arrancarme unas sonrisas en mis últimos días. Quiero creer que puedo llegar a cambiar el rumbo de vida de alguien a partir de mis experiencias..._

_Adiós no voy a decir, ya que eso se dice con ansias de ver a alguien otra vez... Espero nunca te reencuentres conmigo, y vive feliz. Haz lo mejor de ti siempre, incluso cuando todo el mundo esté contra ti… Lucha, lucha por las buenas causas. No me decepciones, ni tampoco decepciones a aquellos que te aman._

_Y si algún día ves por la ciudad a la bella mujer castaña de ojos grises y unos pequeños muy bellos, no dudes en recordarles que los amo… Aquí tienes la única imagen que tengo de ella, espero no haberla decepcionado tanto._

_Arigato, Ichigo._

_Tu compañero, Ishida Uryuu._

Un día después, y de manera inesperada, me obligaron a salir de mi prisión física. Mi abogado sonrió y me contó que ya todo había terminado… Suspiré de alivio, pero también con algo de zozobra por el amigo que quedo atrás. En fin, cuando regrese a casa les contaré el resto… Espérenme sólo unos pocos días más, no falta mucho para reunir el dinero necesario.

Las ama,

Su hermano.


End file.
